


Засунь свою надежду туда, где солнце не встает

by bibigongirl, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [24]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), My Bloody Valentine (2009)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Клэй прекрасно осознавал, что делает и почему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Засунь свою надежду туда, где солнце не встает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shove your hope where it don’t shine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/176167) by strippedpink. 



Клэй прекрасно осознавал, что делает и почему. Может, будь он чуточку умнее или, черт, глупее, смог бы все бросить и найти для секса кого-нибудь другого. Использовать кого-нибудь другого. Того, кто мог бы помочь ему исцелиться и справиться с прошлым, день за днем пожиравшим его заживо.  
  
Но вместо кого-то другого у него был Том. И Том помогал ему забыть, пусть и ненадолго. Незнакомец с грустными глазами, последовавший за Клэем домой во время последнего в длинной череде загула по барам и темным переулкам и отсосавший ему так, что у Клэя крышу снесло. Предполагалось, что это будет просто способ отвлечься, этакое пьяное, самоубийственное «иди на хуй» озеру Кристал и тем долбаным обреченным подросткам, тем несчастным ублюдкам. А прежде всего самому себе.  
  
Если бы Клэй в тот день не навестил Уитни и его не преследовала бы бессмысленная пустота в широко открытых глазах сестры, он бы не оказался в том баре. Не напивался бы до беспамятства и не пугал бы завсегдатаев бреднями о призраках и кошмарах, с которыми им никогда не придется столкнуться.  
  
Он бы никогда не сдался под взглядом зеленых глаз, следивших за ним весь вечер, не принял бы отчетливо читавшееся в них предложение. Тому нравилось играть в игры. Он хотел, чтобы ему причинили боль, оттрахали сильно и жестко. Клэю хотелось кого-нибудь трахнуть. Кого угодно.  
  
Том помогал ему забыть, а Клэю нравилось забывать.  
  


***

  
— Ты постоянно возвращаешься, — заметил Клэй, глядя, как толстая головка члена исчезает в розовой дырке Тома. Он умышленно впился пальцами еще сильнее, отмечая места для свежих синяков на белой коже. — Кто-то может сказать, что ты сумасшедший.  
  
— Может, кто-то и скажет, — прошипел Том сквозь зубы. Он насадился на член Клэя с тихим стоном-всхлипом, и Клэй облизнул губы. — Сильнее. Давай же, черт подери. Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Заставь меня тоже почувствовать.  
  
От мысли, что он может быть прав, у Клэя закипела кровь в венах.  
  
— Ты меня совсем не знаешь, — он с силой надавил Тому на затылок, вжал его лицом в тонкие мотельные подушки и резко задвигал бедрами. Взгляд упал на голое плечо Тома, на россыпь веснушек, окружающих рваный ярко-белый шрам. Клэй впился в него зубами — чересчур яростно — и возбудился еще сильнее от резкого шипения, сорвавшегося с полных розовых губ. Он почувствовал на языке соленый пот и кровь, а за закрытыми веками мелькнул нечеткий облик грязной маски и мертвых глаз.  
  
Нет. Он держал Тома крепче, въезжал глубже. Он едва осознал удовольствие, что пришло с болью, рваные вздохи Тома и крики толкнули его за край.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты бежишь от чего-то, — сказал Том после того, как Клэй забрызгал спермой его задницу, после того, как опрокинул Клэя на спину, уселся сверху и с огнем вызова в глазах еще несколько минут скакал на обмякающем члене. Его хриплый голос приобрел почти романтичный тембр, который вывел Клэя из равновесия. Они не занимались подобной ерундой. Только когда Клэй его трахал. Только когда Том плотно сжимал его член в своем рту или заднице... выдаивая со спермой все темные мысли и желания.  
  
— Мы все от чего-то бежим.  
  
— Ты сегодня грустный, — язык Тома скользнул по напряженной шее, и Клэй отвел взгляд. К его удивлению, Том ухватил его за подбородок сильными пальцами и повернул лицом к себе, заставляя посмотреть в глаза. — Скажи мне, кто тебя обидел, мальчик.  
  
— Заткнись нахрен, — голос прозвучал резко. Клэй сел, отбросил от себя руку Тома. И тут же замотал головой, не желая видеть самодовольный блеск в золотисто-зеленых глазах, не желая слышать ответ. — Мы ничего подобного не делаем, — произнес он, глядя на рану на плече Тома в форме отпечатка его зубов. Сглотнул, борясь с подступившей к горлу тошнотой. — Я не хочу тебя знать.  
  
Как ни странно, он почему-то подумал о Уитни. О сестре, которая медленно угасала за стерильно-белыми стенами психиатрической больницы, разумом навсегда застряв в той массовой резне, что забрала ее у Клэя.  
  
Уитни, может, и пережила последнюю атаку Джейсона Вурхиса, но Клэй был единственным, кто уцелел.  
  
— Разреши мне позаботиться о тебе, Клэй, — пробормотал Том, прижимаясь губами к его щеке. Его пальцы перебирали короткие волоски на мошонке Клэя. — Я рядом.  
  
Разве он не говорил то же самое? Уитни, когда та перестала узнавать его голос. Матери, пока ему наконец все не осточертело. Не осточертело и он не сбежал, как перепуганный мальчик, каким назвал его Том.  
  
Клэй сжал зубы и заткнул Тому рот своим членом.  
  


***

  
Неделю спустя ему позвонили. Принесли извинения тихим голосом, пронизанным сочувствием и страхом. Сказали, что она раздобыла лезвие. Украла с поста медсестер, пока никто не видел. Никто не виноват. Ужасная трагедия, несчастный случай. Она находилась в состоянии кататонии, и подобного вообще не могло произойти.  
  
Но произошло. И было так много крови, и так мало понадобилось, чтобы закончить начатое. Уитни удалось то, что не получилось у Джейсона, и в финале остался только Клэй.  
  


***

  
Он даже не знал фамилию Тома. Не знал, как и почему, да это, наверное, и не имело большого значения. Какой бы ни была причина, Том оказывался рядом. Выслушивал все, что Клэй никогда бы не сказал, позволял прижимать себя к стене, рычать ругательства и грязные словечки и обращаться с собой, как только Клэю захочется.  
  
Но сегодня Тому явно все это нравилось. С безумным взглядом, взъерошенный, кусая губы до крови, он умолял Клэя вставить ему уже. Клэй ненавидел ту часть своего подсознания, которая оживала в такие моменты, эту реакцию «бей или беги», глубоко похороненную и задавленную воспоминаниями и именами, и лицами. Бедные обреченные ублюдки.  
  
— Трахни меня, — простонал Том. Он выгнулся над матрасом, широко расставив ноги. Клэй сжал зубы и обхватил рукой его член. Погрузился дюйм за дюймом в узкий, тугой жар. Не стал дожидаться, пока Том привыкнет, пока, как обычно, коротко мотнет головой, разрешая. Он вышел почти до конца и тут же толкнулся обратно, второй рукой сжимая шею Тома.  
  
— Ты больной, — сказал он скорее для себя. Том двигался на его члене, даря невероятные ощущения. — Ты же, блядь, это любишь.  
  
— Тебя люблю, — выплюнул Том в простыни, а может быть, Клэй просто услышал то, что хотел. То, что ему было нужно, чтобы еще глубже погрузиться в саморазрушение. Щеки Тома раскраснелись, взгляд под полуприкрытыми веками стал опасным. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Клэй.  
  
— Я хочу ебать твой зад, пока ты не заорешь, — отозвался Клэй бездумно, правда лилась с губ словно рвота. — Я хочу вернуть свою сестру. Я хочу, чтобы все заплатили. Хочу...  
  
— Сделано, — прошептал Том и кончил, сжимаясь на члене Клэя.  
  
Его собственный оргазм оставил внизу живота горький осадок с привкусом соли и слез.  
  


***

  
Далеко за полночь он услышал звуки сирен. За шторами замелькали красно-синие огни; крики, прорезавшие тишину ночи, заставили его сесть в кровати, протирая заспанные глаза. Он так и не принял душ после последнего раза, и от него пахло спермой, потом и дешевым одеколоном. Томом.  
  
Томом, которого не было рядом.  
  
В дверь позвонили, и Клэй моргнул, окончательно просыпаясь. Это мог быть лишь один человек.  
  
— Хватит убегать, — сказал Том, как только дверь открылась, а Клэй не мог отвести глаз от ржаво-красных полос на его лице. На руках. Испачканная одежда, запах крови и страха. Стерильных белых стен.  
  
— Что ты сделал? — спросил Клэй, чувствуя, как желудок отплясывает рок-н-ролл, и стараясь справиться с тошнотой. Пальцы Тома коснулись его голой спины и заскользили вверх. — О господи, Том...  
  
Том только прижался губами к месту, где только что были его пальцы. Клэй дернулся, попытался найти хоть какой-то смысл в медленно пришедшем осознании. Это получалось с трудом, пока его привычно поглаживали, дразнили. Успокаивали.  
  
Сирены смолкли, когда губы Тома накрыли его губы.  
  
— Я с тобой, мальчик, — прошептал Том, гладя Клэя по волосам и заставляя посмотреть в золотисто-зеленые грешные глаза. — Разреши мне позаботиться о тебе.


End file.
